


valerian root

by screwedstarlights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astral Projection, Dorms, Escape, Fire Powers, Fluff, Force Field, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Moceit - Freeform, Photographic Memory, Superpowers, Teleportation, Wow, analogical - Freeform, came up with this in class, people with two powers are called nanos, pyrokinesis, stacks of paper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwedstarlights/pseuds/screwedstarlights
Summary: When Patton is sent away to a magical school to control his powers, he doesn't expect it to look like Hogwarts in any way, shape, or form but he certainly doesn't expect school to be like this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. transplanting flowers at their will

**Author's Note:**

> crepuscule and when we fall across the constellations will probably not be updated for a long time.
> 
> i will probably be focusing on this fic.

Patton

|

Why did Patton's mother and father send Patton here?

Patton was a good student with A to B+ grades and had many talents like, singing, he really liked painting fields of bright yellow California poppies that made his parents extremely happy every time he painted a picture, and he could make any animal, plant, and object that existed in the world as long as there was square-shaped paper.

Actually, he knows the exact reason why he has been sent into this school.

And even the reason why he was thrown from his home into a raven-black car filled with other young, unlucky kids.

_XXX_

His great-great-grandmother, Mera Ffanlyystt, use to owe a prim and fancy woman, Lady Crimson, a ton of money. She wasn't really good with money and she had to keep borrowing and borrowing tons of dollars from Lady Crimson, who was her old school friend from second grade.

  
Lady Crimson actually founded and owned a school that "refines" magic. The eldest child of every nuclear family is sent to the Crimson School of Refining Magic. If they refused she'd them hunted down and then they torture the poor, young kid.  
Since Patton was the only child of Priya Ffanlyystt and Martin Scarrgrove he was going to be sent to the school today.

He didn't expect it to happen this way.

_XXX_

Patton was evicted from his home as soon as the two guards dressed in fancy black suits knocked on the ruby red door.

His mother assured him that everything was going to be okay and that even if things weren't okay she would love him no matter what.

Patton didn't know why his mother had to tell him that message. Priya only told Patton those special, heartfelt words when he was about to be in danger.

Until he got thrown into the black car and heard the stories of all of the other kids in the car.

A girl wearing a ivory white dress with a pattern of embroidered white roses told Patton that she was practicing aerials in her new wide room when suddenly two guards took her away and thrown her into this car. Her white-gold ringlet earrings studded with bright cut clear diamonds were dangling around when she was telling this story.

A boy wearing a long-sleeved pine-green shirt with a gray flute printed on the shirt told the same story but instead he was gardening in his front yard of a small suburban home that Patton walked by everyday when he walked to school. He had managed to sneak in a golden red ruby enamel pin that was a family heirloom that stayed for many generations and generations in the car just to have it taken away from the driver. Patton wondered why he would bring an old family heirloom to a school of all places on the first day.

Two twin girls wearing fancy dresses covered in lace and ruffles were reading many books and books on their finely trimmed, perfectly manicured front lawn bursting with blooming poppies, colorful tulips, and roses in shades of yellow, red, and an ombre of red and white when they were kidnapped into this black car. They had manage to sneak in a small plastic bag of four golden brown hazelnut chocolate-chip cookies topped with brown cinnamon homemade by their stepmother who is a chef in a fancy hotel.

Everyone in the car all told their stories of capture and they all were sad and terrible.

_XXX_

"I want three cookies!"

"Lilith, we were lucky enough to be able to bring the plastic bag with four cookies. FOUR!"

Lilith jumped back a bit. "Geez, Elizabeth."

Patton's eyes slowly blinked open. Everything was blurry. His surroundings were blobs of really bright color.

He focused a bit.

Finally. Now Patton could see clearly. 

Everyone seemed to be asleep except for the driver and two girls that were arguing to each other about chocolate-chip cookies.

Patton looked out of the window. 

The view was really interesting-.

And terrifying.

There were fields of wheat. But that wasn't the terrifying part of the view. Many hot-air balloons in many different colors were burning in the air. They were all falling down. Patton could almost hear all of the people's loud screams ringing in his head, growing louder and louder as they fell down and died or get injured.

There was a dull kick in Patton's stomach.

_What if he was the one who set the hot-air balloons on fire._

_It would've been easy to set them on fire. He could easily flick his wrist and a whole entire building will crash and burn to flames. Priya and Martin only knew of Patton's ability to teleport. They didn't know that he was a Nano. Only one billionth of the world's population had a second power. Most Nano's only discovered their powers when they grew and developed more in age and maturity. He discovered his power when he was fourteen and in junior high._

_Patton remembered when he first discovered his power. He was hanging out with his friends Alina and Primadonna and then he wished to be warm since it was a cold, foggy December morning and suddenly his hand burned up. Patton blew out the flames but Alina and Primadonna saw. After that incident, Patton, Alina, and Primadonna tested Patton's pyrokinesis many times._

_XXX_

"We're here."

Patton jolted awake. He must've fell asleep again.

They were at the Crimson School of Refining Magic.

It was a big castle. The castle was painted a jet-black and much like the famous wizarding school, Hogwarts, it was kind of beautiful to look at.

Unlike Hogwarts however, the castle radiated a sad, melancholy, but sort of evil energy to it.

Patton could tell that he wasn't going to be happy here.

They were all checked and detained at two checkpoints. Once they were all approved to go to the school, they were out of the car.

"Great Lilith, now they took away our four cookies."

"I still kept one, Elizabeth. Want to split?"

"Okay." Lilith split the cookie into two uneven parts and gave one to her sister, Elizabeth. They slowly eat their piece as silently as they could.

Two watch guards stood close by the door as they all went inside. Patton wondered which school needed this much security.

The guards led them to The Grand Room. Patton sat on a chair in a giant table where every new student sat.

_XXX_

Patton was tapping his hand on the table.

_Five-six-seven-eight-one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight._

_A simple pattern, one Patton known by many ballet classes he grudgingly took for a while before his leg broke and his parents didn't want to pay many dollars for actual lessons and shoes and outfits. He liked dance but he preferred painting many pictures of fields of vivid, bright poppies in many shades of yellow, carmine red, and beautiful tones of light and dark orange._

"You will be assorted into dorms of six or of course you will be the sixth member of an existing dorm of five that needs a sixth person." Lady Crimson was speaking to the students sitting down.

Two guards gave everyone an envelope plain and not decorated.

"What are these for?" Patton asked, staring at his envelope.

"Open your envelope, everybody." Lady Crimson demanded.

Patton ripped open his parchment envelope.

There was a small, white sheet of paper inside. 

_X-39_

"In these envelopes your dorm number will be printed on here."

 _Why would this be a dorm number?_ Patton thought. 

"Everyone go to your dorms."

They were all led to many sets of raven-black spiral stairs. Signs were posted near all of the stairs.

The signs were posted with letters.

A, G, and many other letters.

Patton searched for X figuring that since X was the first letter of his dorm number. 

_This school is weird, he thought._

~~It would get more cruel later.~~

_X-36, X-37, X-38._

Patton was walking to his dorm. He was exhausted from running up the stairs to the 30th floor. There was 50 floors in stair X. Patton was glad that he didn't live on the 50th floor.

_X-39._

Finally, Patton was here after many minutes of climbing and walking to his dorm.

He hesitated before opening the door. Patton stared at the door. He was going to live here for an entire school year.

Patton opened the door.

"Well are you our sixth flatmate?"

_XXX_

Five guys were sitting on their bunk-beds.

A man was leaning on a another man. He was wearing a black jacket with squares of purple-tartan stitched on with black thread. Patton could tell that he probably sewed the tartan on by himself. The man he was leaning on was reading a book. He pushed up his glasses. They seemed to be close together. 

Another young man was sitting on the lower bunk, clearly unhappy to be there. He was tapping his foot on the floor. Patton felt as nervous as he looked.

One man was hanging upside down from the top bunk talking to another man snugged in some fluffy blankets.

Patton walked up the ladder on the bunk bed. He sat there staring up at the ceiling.

"What are your names?" Patton asked.

They all answered.

"Roman." The man below him in the bottom bunk said.

"Logan." The man reading a book answered.

"Virgil." The man leaning on him claimed.

"Dee." Dee unwrapped all of the fluffy blankets around him.

"Remus." Remus sat up straight and ran out of his bed to grab a box of butter biscuits and walked back to his bed.

"And I'm Patton." Patton said. 

"Is there any food here? I'm kind of hungry from not eating breakfast and lunch."

"RING-RING-RING!"

Patton's body tensed up. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just the dinner bell." Logan answered, setting down his book.

Click.

Virgil ran to the door and locked it.

"Why did you do that?" Patton asked.

_I was about to go to dinner._

Logan climbed down the ladder. He sighed.

"They take away your magic."

... --- ... / .... . .-.. .--. / - .... . -.-- / - --- --- -.- / .- .-- .- -.-- / -- -.-- / .--. --- .-- . .-. .-.-.- / .-.. .- ... - / -. .. --. .... - / - .... . -.-- / .-- .- .-.. -.- . -.. / .. -. - --- / -- -.-- / .-. --- --- -- / .- -. -.. / - .... . -. / - .... . -.-- / - --- --- -.- / .- / ... .- -- .--. .-.. . / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / -... .-.. --- --- -.. .-.-.- / - .... . -. / - .... . -.-- / .. -. --. . ... - . -.. / .- / -.-. .... . -- .. -.-. .- .-.. / - .... .- - / - --- --- -.- / .- .-- .- -.-- / -- -.-- / .--. --- .-- . .-. .... . .-.. .--. --..-- .... . .-.. .--. --..-- .... . .-.. .--. --..-- .... . .-.. .--.


	2. it seems like an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter
> 
> this took a while to type by itself

“What?”

Patton looked at his five other roommates, clearly confused as on to why they have prevented him from going to dinner especially when he stated that he hadn’t ate breakfast and lunch. He was also confused on how Virgil managed to lock the door and make it so that Patton couldn’t open the door even when he was in the room itself.

Logan sighed.

“Look, everything this school does weakens your power, bit by bit.” Logan was leaning on Virgil, who leaned back.

“Even the car ride?” Patton worried.

“We don’t know yet.” Virgil said, searching his backpack for his regalia purple earbuds he bought for school. He had managed to find the earbuds after removing practically everything in his small black and purple backpack that had a pattern of purple storm clouds printed all over the backpack.

“How do they take away your power?” Patton asked. He slumped on the soft burgundy velvet curtains, feeling its softness.

Logan adjusted his oil-black glasses. “We actually don’t know how they take away your power or powers. When the five of us arrived here, we didn’t suspect anything. All of us went to class and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the school cafeteria. After first period, Dee and Remus noticed they were feeling a bit dizzy and tired. All of us were. They were tired but they stayed awake and they noticed that they weren’t able to do anything with they’re powers. They tried but nothing. They recovered but after each school period they felt more tired and tired than before. Dee asked us to test our powers and the results were normal but after forth period we were like Dee and Remus. We came to the conclusion that they were hacking away at your power. Me, Virgil, and Deceit started to research alumni that graduated at this school. All of them use to have a power but now they’re powerless or incapable like how they were before.”

_Maybe that’s what happened to my family. Patton thought. That’s why every time someone that went to the school returned home, they were powerless. His grandmother had been complaining to Lady Crimson but she had done nothing. Not anything had been done._

“All of us had been working on an escape plan but nothing seems to break the force field.” Logan said.

“Force field?” Patton questioned.

“There’s a force field around the whole school.” Deceit answered. “Keeps people from escaping the school.”

RING!

“What was that!” Patton stood up.

“Sounds like someone or something’s here for us.” Roman said.

“I’ll get it!” Remus yelled. He ran to the door and opened it like it was nothing despite Patton’s attempts to open the door and it not working.

Remus carried a huge parcel, covered with transparent yellow tape.

“New care package!”

“Who’s is that and how did it get here?” Virgil asked. “Mail comes on Thursdays!”

“I don’t know. It’s from me and Ro’s parents.” Remus was ripping open the package. He removed a purple seal with two violets and purple laurels surrounding it and threw it away.

“What is that?” Patton asked.

“The school stamps packages and letters with the purple crest if they approve of the package or the letter.” Deceit said, taking out paper and charcoals out of his small duffel bag.

Remus pulled out two family sized bags of salted potato chips, a plastic bag filled with vegetables and herbs, ranch dressing, bottles of water, and a plastic bag filled with chocolate chip cookies that Patton noticed looked identical to the cookies Lilith and Elizabeth argued about.

“I guess we could make a salad.” Roman declared. “ It’s my turn today!”

“Good, you missed two weeks.” Virgil retorted.

“Hey!”

Everyone was doing their own thing. Roman made salad while Logan was reading a letter he had gotten earlier in the day. Patton sat next to Deceit, who was sketching on paper.

“Is your name Deceit?”

“It’s a nickname. I prefer it over Dorian.”

Roman gave them a bowl of salad and a plastic fork.

“How do you cook that fast?”

“I’m a quick chef.”

Patton took a couple bites of the salad.

“I’ve noticed that your cookies looked similar to someone else’s.”

“Lilith and Elizabeth? They’re my sisters.”

Patton picked at his salad. “They were arguing about the cookies.”

Roman laughed. “Of course they were!”

Roman left to go talk to Logan.

Patton wolfed down his bowl of salad. He brought it over to Virgil who was washing the dishes.

RING!

Virgil turned off the water.

“That’s the announcement bell. We have to go.”

“Why?”

“Iff we don’t go they’ll torture us.”

As they were walking out, Patton realized he had left something.

“I need to grab something.”

“Go.” Logan said.

Patton dashed to the room and opened the door. He searched for it but he couldn’t find it. As he was walking out, he noticed something in Logan’s letter.

It was bad that he was looking at someone’s letter but Patton noticed that on the envelope next to the letter there was no purple crest anywhere.

Patton read the letter.

Dear Logan,

Sorry that we haven’t been sending you letters for a long time. We were busy with something. We’ve been researching every past student and alumni of the school and it seems that you are mostly right about the school. One person told us that they take blood tests on every person while they’ve sleeping on April 2nd so keep an eye open.

Salutations,

Remy and Emile Picani

Logan was receiving letters from someone and the school didn’t check the letter because the envelope it was in didn’t have a crest and it wasn’t another envelope because on the back of the envelope it said Remy and Emile.

But how did they sneak the letters through the force field?


End file.
